daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Guan Nuo
Guan Nuo Guan Nuo is a human ranger who originates from the forests of Shu in Hua Xia. She works in Osteria as one of the city watch, patrolling the streets with her adept eyes. She is currently 28 years old. Appearance Guan Nuo stands at 5' 11", has a slim build, very long black hair, and a pair of brown eyes. She wears wraps and a half-robe over travel clothes and a breastplate. She carries a long bow with arrows on her back and on her left leg quiver. On her right side is her rapier with a green tassel and a turquoise bead in it. History Guan Nuo comes from the captial city of Shu, the Forest of the Gods. She was raised with a strong grip by her father, who was an officer for the Shu army. By age 13, she was forced into the ranger division to start becoming a ranger for the army. After many years of training, and a lot of achievements and successful missions, she became a ranger for one of the squads of the Celestial Bow, an elite platoon set to take out Wu and Wei camps hiding in the forest. Nuo loved a girl named Fang who she had met on a mission to infiltrate an enemy dojo. She took her back to Shu and took care of her in-between missions to help have her established in the city. Everything was going well with the relationship until Nuo had set an ambush on a Wu caravan, which the caravan had turned on the ambushers to fight them, all dying in the conflict. It was later found Fang was with them all. Nuo had thought at first that she was secretly working with Wu, but had later found out that she had been captured when she wandered from the city. This had set her back and forced her into a temporary retirement. Later on, however, she had been reinstated as a spy and a scout for the Celestial Bow, going out and blending in to gather information and complete sabotage missions. This had forced her to do some suggestible things, which included becoming a wife for an officer, joining a harem, and climbing down a mountain from a fortress to escape a failed intel gathering mission (which led to her fear of heights). After about 3-5 years of spywork, she retired from that position as well and began studies of the rifts that had started to plague Hua Xia, working with her master, Xiang Dao, who was a planeswalker. Xiang Dao had showed Nuo that she had a spark to jump between planes, and did her best to teach Nuo to use it. She entered a rift willingly, and found herself in Osteria. With time, she joined the Guard to become a deputy, and wandered the streets, unsure of what her future held. She met Morgar along the way in the Rabbits Respite Inn, which quickly led to a wonderful, and comedic, relationship between the two. She attempted to learn how to use her planeswalking ability but struggled with it heavily. She had also continued to run into bad luck, unable to fight properly, which sent her into a depressive state. Unable to cope with everything, she dropped all her connections, and left Osteria with Mei and Morgar to find her true direction. Before she left with Morgar, however, she had given him a promise ring to cement their relationship together. During their travels, Morgar had brought Guan Nuo up to the Dalehold mountains as a surprise for her birthday, but it quickly turned sour as Morgar was taken over by one of the Raven Queen's servants. Nuo did her best to fight off the servant from taking Morgar but ultimately lost the fight, and her ranger abilities and her magic.She returned with Morgar back to Osteria skill less, and had to take time to return back to her usual self before returning to the adventuring life. She rejoined the guard and slowly tried to regain her status in the city watch.